


A Strange and Beautiful Creature/ 奇异美丽的生物

by Blank_0990



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Chinese Translation, Fluff, M/M, mermaid au, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26543980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blank_0990/pseuds/Blank_0990
Summary: 科学家Nines 被邀请到Amanda 的实验室研究新的发现-- 具智慧的人鱼。当Amanda 对生物的情况漠不关心时，Nines 和人鱼之间正建立微弱的连系，关系逐步拉近。
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. How Strange… 真奇怪...

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Strange and Beautiful Creature](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18200570) by [LittleLalaith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLalaith/pseuds/LittleLalaith). 



Richard・Nines博士收到来自底特律海洋生物局的报告时，曾一度怀疑这是一封来自实习生们幼稚的恶作剧。直到他看到电邮的附件中是他可敬的导师的研究笔记和影像纪录后，他终于相信了。

底特律的海岸发现了一条人鱼。

好吧，准确来说，是发现了一条前所未见的水生哺乳类动物。有着类人的躯干和大量的鱼类特征。就此而言，相当接近传说中人鱼的形象。Amanda正由生物学和解剖学角度进行研究；另一方面，也邀请了生物习性专家的Nines共同进行研究。他们既要了解牠的化学构成和物理形态，也要深入探索牠的社会习性。如果能够证明这是一种群居动物的话，就说明会有更多的人鱼。同时，也代表着一个更大的数据库和更好的研究前景。

踏出出租车，Nines伸手整了一下衬衫。然后，向远处的Amanda报以一个微笑。她朝他走去，给了他一个温暖的拥抱。

“我以为你不会来。” 她肯定的说，之后便领着Nines进去。

“我确实不会，如果没有你传的那些档。”他说，紧跟Amanda穿过数个实验室和办公室后，来到大楼中的禁区范围。

“活的吗？”

“当然。活蹦乱跳的......通常情况下，我们还要让牠镇静下来，免得牠毁掉了水槽。”

Nines指出“我想象不到牠可以适应这么狭窄的生存空间，”试图忽略她语气中的冷漠。可以说他太心软，他有多着迷于他们所研究的生物，就有多关心牠们。这就是他为什么选海洋生物系的原因。他从不认同一切在科学名义下不正当的折磨。尽管他明白Amanda在人文关怀和科学进步之间的立场。他们早就因这个问题起过争执，而且无疑会再来一次。不过考虑到这次发现的并非常物，他认为Amanda采取一些特殊的预防措施亦无不妥。

他们在一扇厚重的钢门前停下，门的两侧都有保安人员把守。此刻，Nines感到身体因期待而微微颤抖。是这了，是时候面对一个百年的传奇了。Amanda推开门，把他领进去，接着紧紧关上他们身后的门。刚踏进去，Nines就被眼前的景象惊呆了，陷入一阵敬畏的沉默中。

大型实验室的中心被一个30英尺高的圆柱型水槽占据，水槽一直延伸至天花板。稳定的过滤系统持续地供应着柔和的洁净水流。

Nines走得更前，眼睛紧盯着那只被关在里面的生物。牠沿着水槽的外缘慢慢地盘旋，潜入水底再上升到水面，周而复始。从水生生物的角度来看，牠的生物结构具有大量的人类特征。尽管牠的皮肤呈淡蓝色的鳞片状，肋骨处有着复杂排列的鳃网。牠的脸与人类男性出奇的接近，虽然牠的眼睛是纯黑的。在牠咬紧牙关抗着水压前行时，Nines瞥见了一口钩状的尖牙。而且，惊喜的发现牠是有意逆着水流游动的，固执的选择最难行的路线，以保持自己身体的状态。

不过真正绝妙的是牠的尾巴...长约4英尺，深蓝和白色交替的竪条纹顺着主尾肌一直向下延伸。尾鳍轻易就达到2英尺宽，呈扇状的卷须，从尾巴末端散开。尾部鲜艳的色彩在靠近躯干的位置渐渐褪为柔和的蓝色，一对与之相称的侧鳍于臀部绽开。当牠在水槽中盘旋时，Nines发现背部的颜色明显要深得多，是一种深灰与海蓝融合的颜色。令人着迷的生物...他突然明白Amanda为什么会叫上他了。

“他有着大西洋海神蛞蝓的特征[1]。”Nines深吸了一口气，不由自主的向水槽走去。

在他的指尖几乎要碰到水槽的玻璃前，那只生物突然俯冲下来，把肩膀狠狠地撞到玻璃上，嘴唇向后咧开成挑衅的咆哮—那些尖牙离博士的脸只有几英寸。Nines被吓得后退了一步，然后看到那生物的表情扭曲了一下...牠在笑。牠在嘲笑他的胆小。难以置信...（牠表现出的）幽默感，无论多残忍，都是牠具有社会行为、类人思维过程和情感联想能力的证据。

Nines被这个想法给逗笑了，又回到玻璃前面坚定的把手按在上面。 这生物再次下潜并撞向玻璃，然后冲他吡牙，但这次Nines没有后退，而是坚定的立在原地—他知道玻璃可以撑住，他知道这个生物想做什么，尽管不得不承认，当一个怪异生物冲击他们之间的屏障时，依然会让人感到一丝难以言表的恐惧。感觉这个把戏不会再起作用，这个生物眯起双眼并将身体后仰，将牠的腹鳍和尾鳍展开到最大限度，然后尖叫。声音起初被玻璃和水流掩盖住，传出的声音听起来与海豚的吱吱声没有什么不同，但随着监控系统的启动，尖叫声以一种震耳欲聋的音量传遍了实验室。Nines缩开按在玻璃上的双手，想要把耳朵盖上，却还是挡不住全部声音。牠知道人类能听到，而且牠清楚这声音会让人感到不舒服。这表明牠对工具的认识和预测反应的能力...换句话说，是一种移情的能力。

“Nines博士，等你玩完了，我有几个测试结果想和你详谈一下，”Amanda打断了他们之间的互动，把医生带回手头的任务中；她的情绪并未因为生物的小把戏而改变。

“当然...抱歉，这只是...太令人难以置信了”他回应，迫使自己从玻璃前离开。

就在他走开的时候，那生物在水中翻出一个又一个胜利的圆圈，接着让自己就着体重沉到槽底。牠看着医生把注意力转移到实验室的边缘的终端上，脸上的表情随着想法不断的变化。为了拉回Nines的注意，牠回到玻璃前面，用带蹼的手拍打着玻璃隔板。然后缓缓地往后躺，直到牠完全卧倒在水槽的底部。一个技术人员微微的翻了个白眼，并朝Nines打了个手势。“你成功了，先生。接下来的半个小时里，牠都会像现在那样闷闷不乐。”

“因为我打扰牠了？”他问道，皱了皱眉头。

“不...牠只是意识到和你玩比游圈有趣多了。”技术员笑道。“在Rupert试图令他在心率测试中保持活跃时，牠也做了同样的事。”

那牠肯定是一种社会性动物，依靠与他人的互动来进行娱乐。这意味着在某处肯定存在着更多的人鱼。但他们的物种是如何做到几个世纪来都不被发现呢？牠们是如何避开现代雷达和声纳扫描？这根本不合理。

“你是在哪里找到牠的？”Nines将注意力重新转回Amanda身上。

“这就是最奇怪的部分了，我们是在Erie 湖发现牠的...就我们现有的研究，再考虑到牠的大小和生理构造。牠应该是海生的。所以牠一定是因为今年冬季大雨后的潮涨迷失了方向，然后一直坚持着游到Erie 湖。”

考虑到这点，Nines翻看了一下交给他的总结报告。粗略地看了一眼后，他惊讶地发现，报告中有关对象行为习惯的内容很少—尽管他认为这就是Amanda叫上他的原因。她是海洋生物学的专家，因此她的研究无疑会涵盖该生物的遗传结构、解剖比例和功能。牠的行为习性和应激反应会是Nines的研究领域。

“介意我留着这份副本吗？我想回到酒店再彻底研究它。”Nines合上文件夹问道。“目前，我想先进行一些测试，看看我们能从牠的行为中确定什么。如果我们能确定牠的社交习性，我们或许就能找到更多...”

美好的研究前景似乎让Amanda很满意，她点点头，接着转过身看着这个生物。牠此时正躺在水槽的底部，手臂和蹼状的手指分开在身侧；一动不动的盯着水槽顶部的过漏器，鱼鳍偶尔会随着水流摆动。Nines随着她的目光看过去，情不自禁地笑了起来。明知道把动物当成人来看待，并将他们的行为归因于人类的情绪是非常危险的—不过如果不知道的话，他会说这生物是真的生气了。

“振作起来，很快就会有一些有趣的事情让你忙起来了，”他说，尽管清楚的知道牠不会听到他的承诺。

TBC.

[1]大西洋海神海蛞蝓，也叫「蓝龙」、「蓝天使」、「蓝海燕」、「蓑海牛」等，是一种蓝色、小型的远洋翼蓑海蛞蝓，海生腹足纲海神鳃科软体动物。


	2. Language Barriers 语言障碍

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nines 清楚知道自己需要小心 — 这是一种强大、迅速以及剧毒的物种，但牠相信他 —他理所当然地要报以同样的好意。

大型水槽是多室系统的一部分，尽管为了方便观察和避免意外事故，观测对象通常保存在较小的储槽中。应Nines的要求，圆柱型水槽的底部被打开并允许该生物进入辅助观察室中的大水池中。底部刚被打开，牠就急切的游往下层，随着弯弯曲曲的管道进入一个更大的空间。Nines 看着牠先是在这个奥林匹克标准游泳池中快速的、不安的游了一圈，然后在泳池中心，冒出一声欢快的呼喊。呼喊的声音犹如一声笑声...... 如果牠能发出声音，那么牠很有可能能够学会基础的人类语言。这个想法让Nines 修长的身躯一阵颤抖。想象一下......关于这生物的一切都如此令人兴奋和陌生，迷人同时又令人生畏。Nines 终于明白美人鱼的传说为何持续得如此长久了。牠类人的躯干和脸庞展现出一种近乎虚幻的美，牠尾巴展示出的活力和力量，令人不禁屏息。如果他是在开阔水域中遇见牠们的一员，Nines不确定他会否被吓倒或是被迷倒。

他站到游泳池的边上，小心翼翼的与池边保持着一臂距离（以防万一）。朝那生物喊道：“我敢打赌这比水槽好多了。”

生物转过身来面向他，用怀疑的目光审视着他。这不是他最微妙的表情，牠眯起双眼，头微微下倾成防卫姿势，然后咧开嘴角到稍稍露出尖牙的弧度, 這能提醒目标牠足以自卫。Nines把生物不信任的表现精心的纪录下来，决心要记住和编目每个表情的具体表达以及它在生物面部的表现形式。他认为这是一种感性并具有感知能力的哺乳类动物，因此在进行沟通和理解其反应的时候，牠的每个表达都很重要。等有了足够的时间和数据之后，他希望能写一篇关于“人鱼”肢体语言的完整论文。为此，他在游泳池的每个角落都设置了一个监控镜头，这样他就能通过镜头回顾每个事件。Miller 博士站在其中一个摄影机后面，不时低头做笔记。

“没关系，”他低声安慰道。“我不是来伤害你的。没有令人痛苦的测试。”

他向生物缓缓的展开双手，希望能安抚一下牠。令人惊讶的是，这个生物紧紧的盯着他并拍了拍自己的躯干部分—Nines皱着眉，试图理解当中的意思。牠把双手放到强壮的胸前并往下扫。Nines试着模仿牠的动作，突然意识到在动作中自己的手始终紧贴着实验袍的面料，聪明的动物。 “Miller，牠似乎明白这件外套与检查和潜在伤害有关。我要脱掉外套，向牠证明我没有携带任何工具。”他一边解释，一边如他所说的那样做。

当Nines伸出手，慢慢地转过身来表示自己毫无威胁时，这生物游近了少许。牠并没有直接游到池边，距离却足够的近，让Nines能看清牠的脸。牠有一个强有力的下颚和特别柔软的组织，这些都与人类相差甚远。Nines 意外的发现，他之前对牠的假设是不正确的 — 观测对象的身体被淡蓝色的皮肤覆盖，浮于水面时显得光滑无孔；在皮肤被水淹没的地方，紧密的圆点形成纹理呈现出鳞片的外观。不过，更有可能是用来检测水压、温度和水流变化的敏感节点。如果不是因为牠尖锐的牙齿和淡蓝色的皮肤，浮于水上的上半身很容易会被认成人类。这不是牠在水生和地面形态间的唯一变化 —Nines 指出，牠的眼睛也显得更人性化了，灰绿色的虹膜和游动中出现的白色巩膜......所以他之前看到的黑色的眼晴，定是在深海光線微弱的环境下发展出的辅助视觉功能。最奇怪的是，披在牠前额和脸颊上凌乱的深棕色头发。就进化论而言，头发的生长并没有达到进化的目的。以Nines现在的理解，也许是被人类发现时用于伪装。

“你好......” Nines朝牠打了声招呼，并蹲下以更接近牠的视线水平。然而，当那生物后退时，他又慢慢地站了起来。可能是因为其他博士之前跟牠接触的时候也蹲得很低，所以引起了牠的怀疑。相對的，Nines呆在原地，把双手保持在生物的视线范围内，静静地等牠回来。“牠不太信任博士，对吧？但牠对我们的出现感到好奇......能够进行基本的沟通和对威胁进行分析......牠曾用手势尝试进行沟通，我会试试做同样的事情。如果我们足够幸运的话，或许我们能够进行一场对话。”

Nines 沿着池边走了一段距离并在边上放了一条鱼，用手势示意生物来到他身边。当牠显得犹豫不决的时候，Nines 从池边退开，又打了一次手势。这一次，牠小心翼翼地向池边靠近并用带蹼的手把鱼抓住。牠警惕的看着Nines，在食用前仔细观察Nines 所给的礼物。Nines 不断的重复这些步骤，将该生物诱导到泳池不同的地方，直到牠在没有食物激励的条件下仍然会跟随他。然而，过了一会，牠渐渐慢下来，转而游向泳池的中心。Nines 皱起眉头看着牠，用手势示意牠回来。

生物反而朝他打了个手势。Nines 看着牠复制了“来这里”的手势并指向水面时，彻底笑开了。他摇了摇头，明确的回答：“不。” 于是，这生物用力地重复了一次动作，但Nines 依然是摇头。牠安静下来，然后转身潜入水中，向着Nines 的方向高举牠的尾巴，示意牠能够向他发起强力的飞溅。博士不禁轻声笑了起来。

“观测对象能理解基本的社会原则以及拥有阶级意识，”他指出，语气中充满兴味。“牠现在已经停止玩乐行为了。因为知道我不会遵循牠的指示。我看看能否让牠妥协，如果牠能理解妥协，我们也许能更多的理解牠的社会习性和抽象计算能力。”

Nines 弯下腰，把手探到水中泼水，试图引起该生物的注意。牠没有理睬，又继续游了一段距离之后，才满不在乎的浮出水面。Nines 倾向认为牠在这场权力游戏中行使牠的自由意志，但他怕自己假设得太多了。他再度示意生物过来，却碰上自己先前所做的姿势。该生物明显是模仿了他的动作—冲他摇了摇头。“牠学得很快。我本来直觉是期待他拥有接近于人类的智力水平，但我认为在有结论之前，最好还是坚持原有的基础吧。”

Nines 沿着池边踱步，等待该生物的下一步行动。当牠向泳池的另一端游去时，Nines 亦紧随其后。牠用一只手向他泼水，然后游到左边，Nines 亦跟着做。牠犹豫了一下，一边看着博士一边沿着池边向后游，牠似乎明白了什么。接着，牠潜入水中，游到对岸再浮出水面并用手势示意Nines过来。博士答應了牠的請求並示意牠再次下潜，当牠遵从指令下潜时，Nines 跑到池的对岸等待牠重新浮出水面并向牠做出回来的手势。这生物的面部特征在此时紧绷成一个微笑并朝Nines 游来，任由牠宽阔的腹鳍自然地在水上扇动。他们重复玩了几个回合后，生物决定试试运气，游到游泳池的中心，再次比了个“来这里”的手势。当Nines 拒绝了之后，牠游到池边漫不經心的又比了一次。

“牠懂得妥协。牠知道我不会下水，所以牠移动到泳池的边缘。他......牠现在也更愿意接近我了，由于我在游戏中给予牠同等的控制权，” Nines指出并前往生物在等待的地方。

当他向观测对象打出潜水的手势时，牠摇了摇头，显然是对这场游戏感到厌倦。相反，牠举起双手向Nines展示，就如他一开始所做那样 — “没有任何可以伤害你的东西。” 然后，牠来到了池边，用一只手肘撑在瓷砖上并小心翼翼地把手伸向Nines。

“Miller，牠的皮肤安全吗？”Nines 问道。他的心正兴奋得砰砰乱跳，因为他正面临着一个职业上的两难局面。如果他抓住了这生物的手，他将会把自己置于极大的危险之中：他们不知道牠是否具有敌意，是否会将他拉入水中并试图淹死他，还是在假装无辜，试图把Nines 诱骗到水中成为牠的晚餐，或者是否会用任何膜基毒素来伤害他。 然而，Nines 不愿意错过他们的社交互动中有可能的进展。据他所知，这生物曾与接近牠的人进行过激烈的搏斗......牠愿意伸出手来，无疑是信任的象征。这一步对未来的测试非常重要。

“手部的皮肤应该是没有问题。当我们给他活食时，牠会使用胸鳍和尾鳍使猎物丧失活动能力。我们还目睹了牠用双手处理活鱼，让牠们在被鱼鳍袭击前游走并玩弄牠们。” Miller 解释道。

Nines 点了点头，慢慢地蹲下，注视着这生物的反应。牠耐心的等待着，显然能够理解Nines正在向Miller 咨询某些事情，但一旦他把注意力放回牠身上，牠就会变得更加焦躁不安。牠把手往前伸，一个小小的颤音从喉间响起，却又维持着手指张开的姿势让Nines 看到。博士深吸了一口气，伸出了手，先用指尖触碰这生物，然后慢慢向前滑，使两者的手掌紧贴在一起。生物微笑着，手一动不动的，直到Nines 挪开手。接着，牠改变了一下姿势，放下先前举着的手，抬起另外一只并伸向他。Nines 轻轻笑了一下，然后把手放到观测对象的手上。这次是牠先抽开了手，轻推池壁游开后，咧嘴而笑— 那些尖牙在视线中一闪而过。

Nines 必须小心。尽管牠看上去很像人类，但牠还是太危险了。不能冒险的对牠放松警惕。

TBC.


	3. Tricky Fish 狡滑的鱼

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin 可能比Nines 认为的更聪明......

作出与该生物接触的决定后，Nines 受到Amanda 的严厉责骂。 只是带来的威胁还没到要因为他的愚蠢而把他逐出项目的地步，不過一切都是值得的。自从第一次与观测对象互动后（被团队亲切地命名为Gavin — 每个观测对象都是以降序的字母命名。曾经有过银币水母Eliza ，火焰乌贼Freddy，现在是 “Gavin” ），观测对象似乎更愿意与Nines 合作。当他在附近时会表现得更为友善，甚至主动为不同的行为提供新的沟通手势，渴望着与这个不想伤害他的医生进行交流。

当观察水槽的底部打开时，Gavin 靠在玻璃的一侧，潜入游泳池前发出一声感激的呼喊（或许是兴奋）。当他游到这片开阔的空间时，在水中稍作停留，接着浮出水面，给了Nines 一道无趣的目光，而不是像平常一样在边缘游上一圈。

“早上好，Gavin，” Nines 一边向Gavin 问好，一边在瓷砖地板上设置最后一道障碍物。

Gavin 惯常会用一种喧闹的 “Oi” 声问候他。这次他却没这么做，反而坚持的指向挡住他的第一道障碍： 一个拆掉一部分的网正挂在两柱之间。

“嗯，我知道。你喜欢在实验开始前先游上几圈，但你在水中时我无法设置这些障碍，所以我们必须趁你不在的时候准备好它。你可以之后再游，” Nines 解释道。他知道Gavin 无法真正理解他的意思， 但他发现单方面谈话有助于他在回顾录像的时候更好地理解当时的动机。当最后障碍设置好后，他回头看了看Gavin，然后给出了他们之间代表 “稍后” 的手势。

Gavin 露出尖牙，却没有进犯，沟通中所使用的手势更多是表达不满。在如此的障碍下，双方相互了解的速度还是令人难以置信。Nines 在传达一种新手势时很有耐心，Gavin 则会在他认为重要的手势上坚持己见。他们已经创建出词彚如：来到这里、停止、给、观察和等待，以及一些其他情境下使用的手势。Nines 发现最可爱的是Gavin 一些潜意识的肢体表现...... 他观察到，当有其他博士在房间的时候，他的腹鳍和尾鳍会完全撑开。然而，当他与Nines 和Miller 独处，或者当Nines 在触手可及的范围内时，他都会将鳍紧贴在尾巴上。起初Nines 并没有注意到这件小事，但他知道这是信任的象征。鳍上布满了毒液，毒液与皮肤接触会引致严重后果。所以当他靠近的时候，Gavin 选择卸下他的防备，牺牲自己的安全来确保Nines 的平安。

“等等，” Nines 微笑着，同时打出了手势。他走到起点并站到池边，这样就能更好地进行观察和纪录了。感觉有机可乘，Gavin 马上用腹鳍急速拍打水面，将池中的盐水泼向Nines。 “Oi！” 

“Oi！” Gavin 咧嘴一笑。

“停下。不。” Nines 坚决的说，但当Gavin 重复这个恶作剧时，他却忍不住笑了起来。当Nines 伸手回泼他时，他就躲到水底。 “非常有趣，来吧。”

Gavin 浮出水面，看着第一道障碍，然后把目光投向接下来的每一项测试，似乎明白了Nines 对他的期待。从前的互动中，关注的重点偏向于生物的社会习惯和反思。不过，今天的测试是关于工具的应用和解决问题的能力。Nines 特意布置了一系列需要不同思考过程的测试，有些甚至需要多個步骤。如果他能够计算出Gavin 的智力和能力范围，就可以推测出观测对象的生存环境，从而利用这些信息来寻找更多的人鱼。

当Nines 向Gavin 发出开始的信号时，观测对象潜入水中并紧盯着绳索交错织成的渔网。Nines 一瞬怀疑Gavin 是不确定该如何着手，但接着他就前去抓住了接近中部的一条线，用牙咬断了它。Nines 惊讶的看着他沉到池底，耐心地解开了网并将塑料的网线缠在牠蹼状的手上。 当最后一丝网线也被整理成捆时，Gavin 浮出水面，把绳卷交给了哑口无言的Nines。他本来只是期望Gavin 可以找到最方便通过的路线，而不是把它完全拆开。更不可思议的是Gavin 接着做出了 “伤害” 和 “鱼” 的手势。 

Nines 感觉这种想法像铅块一样，沉甸甸的落在他的胃底。不但因为他们错估了Gavin 作为个体的智慧，還有因为他们完全忽略了Gavin 对人类世界的认识。他知道渔网并熟知它对海洋带来的风险。毫无疑问，他会发现水底那些垃圾、塑胶废料、船只及其搭载的复杂工具、绳索、船锚、救生衣和水肺潜水设备。人类日以继夜冒险地进入海洋；而Nines 之前竟天真地假设对方对此一无所知。当然，他可以辩解为确保研究没有任何的漏洞，前面的研究只涵盖了基础的部分。但这不是他最在意的问题。

如果他拥有分析和判断事物带来的结果的能力，并和第三者表达他的想法...... 这表明了他是拥有高智商，会因为没有适当的娱乐而变得无聊和沮丧的高等生物。如果Gavin 在没有任何互动或消谴的情况下被关在水槽中几个小时，他必定会感到无聊。若他们不想办法让他消谴，无聊很有可能积累成为抑郁。也许这就是为什么Gavin 总是很乐意和Nines 一起工作的原因 — 至少能让他在一段时间内不再无聊。

这个念头有点打击到Nines，破坏了他认为他们之间建立起了联系的想法。Gavin 真的喜欢跟他一起工作吗？或者他只是喜欢做点什么？他不得不对此进行调查。如果是真的，他必须说服  
Amanda 在水槽中提供娱乐设备。与此同时，他可能会将Pad 带到实验室的水槽附近，在漫长的观察时间中陪伴Gavin。 他可以在写报表时找時間，多和Gavin 研究几个交流用的手势 — 任何可以让他参与其中的事情。

完成第一项测试后，Gavin 悠悠地漂到第二站。在那里，细管的底部放了一个点心，一根削尖了的棍子固定在左侧。Gavin 拿起棍子，看着Nines，然后朝他扔过去。接着，他把小型障碍物从水中拾起，放到地板上。蹼状的手指以一种Nines 意想不到的灵巧方式将其小心拆除。完成后，他一脸乏味的盯着Nines，并兴味索然的吃掉点心。

“好吧，我知道了。这太简单了，” Nines 大声说道，但他注意到Gavin 正把这些东西带往池边。在清理自己周边的环境的同时，也为Nines 和他的相机带来更好的视界。他知道自己正被观测，他正在让Nines 的工作变得更容易......

接下来，他以同样的方式通过了之后的几个站。清掉池中的入侵物并巧妙地把它们拆除，以获得当中的点心。唯一给观测对象带来困难的是一个被Nines 拧紧了的塑料瓶。Gavin 将瓶子带到池边，递给了Nines。当Nines 拒绝接下的时候，他的表情慢慢变得沮丧。他摇了摇手中的瓶子，然后用牙齿在边缘咬了咬。当这不能解决难题时，他皱起了眉。所以他再次在Nines 面前挥动瓶子，然后把它放在瓷砖上，摸了摸胸前，用手势示意 “看” 。意思很清楚，他想看Nines 是如何解决的。因此，可以推断牠们是群居动物，像人类一样传递知识。Nines 拾起了瓶子并扭开瓶盖，将里面的点心倒入手掌，再倒回去并拧紧盖子。当他将瓶子还给Gavin 时，观测对象模仿他的方法取出点心。再次拧上盖子后，用一只手拿着瓶子游到终点站。

“把瓶子给我，Gavin” Nines 催促道，配合著 “给” 的手势，但观测对象却摇了摇头，将瓶子紧贴在光滑的胸口上。Nines 想他知道为什么了...... 在他所设置的所有障碍和站点中，这大小是唯一可以带回观察室的东西。虽然不多，却聊胜于无。Nines 点了点头，允许他把瓶子留着，并暗自记下，在接下来的测试中要多准备几样方便他带回水槽的东西。

最终站设置在泳池边缘，离水几英尺的地方。Nines 站在它的旁边，和Gavin 示意放在 7英尺高台上的点心。 Gavin 目测了一下距离，然后把手撑在池边。为难的神色在他脸上一闪而过，他向Nines 投去一眼，然后打出推的手势。Nines 以为这是要他把台子推近点，所以他摇头拒绝了。Gavin 发出一声咆哮，稍微向后退，扇起鱼鳍，指了指它们，并向Nines重复推的动作。嗯，这似乎更合理。Nines 向后退了几步，为Gavin 上岸腾出足够的空间。

Gavin 从水中跃出时，Nines 感觉自己的脉搏明顯加快。在水槽中看他时，已经足够大了，但在陆地上他简直是一只该死的巨兽。强壮的肩和手臂支撑着他把上身从水中带起，宽大的腹鳍在瓷砖上扇开，帮助他平衡和调整姿势。随着尾巴用力一推，将他整个身躯拖离水面。他以尾巴为重心，立起身体，像蛇一样分布体重，并取走了台上的点心。末了，Gavin 将自己更舒适地安顿在瓷砖地板上。鱼鳍尽可能地靠拢，向 Nines 表示自己 “没有伤害”。之后，他就呆在原地，静静的休息，展示出正在呼吸的样子。

Nines 走近了一步，小心地避开了他腹鳍的范围，微微下蹲，向Gavin 伸出手。 自从第一次相遇以来，这已成为了他们结束实验的标志。同时，表示一切结束，Gavin 可以自由畅泳一段时间了。观测对象伸手摸了摸他的手掌，然后抬起手，以一种奇怪的、类似击掌的方式，拍在Nines 的手上。Nines 惊讶地伸出另一只手，同样被拍了一下。他不禁露出灿烂的笑容。当Gavin 双眼紧闭，把脸扭成一个奇怪的眨眼时，他更是笑得合不拢嘴。

“你知道我在测试你，而你却一直在装傻...... 遵循我的指示，让我得到想要的结果...... ” Nines 沉思着，不期望得到任何回应，只是他需要把话说出来。 他突然想到，Gavin 本可以随时从泳池中跃出，把他和Miller 拖入水中，但他却毫无怨言的配合他们的测试。这是同理心和社会宽容的表现吗？或者是他明知无法摆脱现有困境，在不利环境下将利益最大化的迹象吗？

“Oi…” Gavin 坚持的叫唤着，微微前倾，迎上Nines 放空的目光。

“你也Oi，” 他回答，将注意力放回观测对象的身上。

“Ka’n，” Gavin 尝试道，指了指自己的嘴，然后再次作出尝试。 “Ka’fn”

Nines花了好一会才意识到他正在重覆一个单词。一个名字。 “Gavin”

“Ga’fn … Kafin”

Nines 向他重复了几次，并为他清晰的展示出发音的口型，，以便Gavin 看清 “v” 字的发音。经过几次的尝试后，Gavin 终于能成功地说出自己的名字。

听到它与Nines 的发音一致时，他兴奋的叫喊声在泳池回荡着。Nines 咧嘴笑着，轻轻地摸了摸他的手，不知道该如何向他表达 “做得好”的意思。Gavin 提起了 Nines 的手，紧紧的握在手中，然后才小心的滑回水中。

如果Gavin 能够复制言语和理解语境，就代表有机会发展出一种更具体的言语交流方式。只要有足够的时间，他甚至可以教Gavin 流利地说话。这种想法让他整个人兴奋得发抖。他们甚至能消除两人间的语言障碍。

TBC.


	4. Do No Harm  无害

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nines 见证到坚定了他信心的事情...... 他不能让Gavin 继续受苦了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️警告：本章含有轻微的身体伤害情节，束缚及静脉注射等医疗行为的表现。

几天后，当Nines 踏进实验室时，看见的是一个空的水槽。

水槽的底部紧闭着，所以他知道Gavin 没有被释放到游泳池里，但环视一圈却发现不到他的踪迹。其他技术人员和生物学家们都坐在各自的位置上，如常地工作着，显然没有受到珍贵样本的突然丢失所影响。

当Nines 在实验室中找寻着Amanda 的时候，心脏突然猛烈的跳动，感觉她会知道发生了什么，又或者跟她有直接的关系。然而，当他粗略地瞥了一圈实验室，进入墙后的（去掉更好）需要授权的工作空间时，原来模糊的恐慌化作了刺骨的恐惧。Amanda，Perkins 博士和 Alan 博士都离开了他们的工作间—三名成员决定对样本进行有关的医学检查和外科手术。Nines 拖着虚软的双腿，走到 Miller 的面前。

“他们把他带到哪去了？” 他问，尽管他努力使自己保持镇定，但他的语气还是很紧张。

“去手术室了。今天早上他表现得很奇怪，Stern 博士认为他可能受到感染...... 他们已经带他去检查了，” Miller 解释道，话还没说完，Nines 就匆匆朝手术室方向走去。

他说的 “行为怪异”是什么意思？过去几天里，Gavin 和 Nines 的互动取得了显著的进步，学习了一些基本词汇，并展示了人鱼的发声选择 — 他们相互教导对方各自物种的日常问候方式，表达悲伤、安慰和恐惧的方式。Gavin 是否一直在练习Nines 教给他的表达方式呢？ 如果他一直在练习悲伤和痛苦的表达，Amanda 可能会误认他真的处于痛苦之中。

也许他真的很痛苦...... 尽管Nines 曾提出警告，Amanda 仍然拒绝在水槽中提供任何娱乐设备。假如Gavin 的挫败感因此加深，这会是一件令人惊讶的事吗？

在他推开手术室的双扇门时，他满腔的怒火瞬间凝固化成震惊后的寂静。Gavin 被安放在一个大型的医疗担架上，他的腰、颈、手腕和尾巴都被束缚带缚紧着，使他不能动弹。大片的橡胶布料覆盖在他的鳍上，以防他带有毒液的卷须伤害到任何人，这使他的尾巴呈现一种被剥夺的诡异外观...... 太纤细，太朴素了。大量的静脉输液管和监测贴片布满他的身体，一条特别具有侵入性的管线从锁骨中央的凹陷处露出。当Nines 走进来的时候，Gavin 抬起头，发起微弱的挣扎，与束缚抗争着。

“痛......” 他虚弱地说，声音在他缺乏练习的舌头上，听起来有些陌生，有些混浊，但对Nines 造成的影响是一样的。他不顾Perkins 的阻挠，走到Gavin 身边，把手轻轻地放在他的手臂上。小心地避开那些输液管和贴片，以一种鼓励的形式安抚着那一片皮肤，然后冲Amanda 发怒。

“你管这叫什么？” 他厉声问道，声音颤抖着，近乎一声尖叫。

“Nines 博士，请让开。样本显示出生病的迹象，我们正在进行测试以排除一些水生疾病。” Amanda 冷漠地说道。

“疾病的迹象...... 例如？” 

“它显得精神痿靡。昨晚和今天早上拒绝进餐，整个晚上都蜷缩在观测水槽的地板，而不是持续它一贯的游泳模式。Alan 博士注意到，它的鳍被过度修整，已经到达了轻度炎症的情况。最重要的是，该生物被纪录了发出痛苦的声音，我们相信该声音表明，它的腹鳍受到逆流冲击所造成的疼痛。” 

这没有道理，Nines 见过Gavin 对疼痛的反应。当他在游池边角转弯转得太快，尾巴撞池边时，他会咧咧嘴，默默地抚摸着伤口。他唯一发出过的声音，就是他们之间为了交流，而学习和练习的发声。至于其他的问题，Nines 只消片刻就将它们与他先前的担忧联系起来了。

“他缺乏保持活跃的热情，食欲不振，缺乏动力去做他过往喜欢做的事情，养成不良的梳理习惯，并且表现沮丧......” Nines 重复道，最终整合出一个观点。 “他没有生病，Amanda。他是感到沮丧了，这是我上周回报过的一个风险。他被关在一个狭小的空间中几个小时，没有任何事情可以让他参与其中。唯一的社交活动就是进行测试，而且从他来到这边的第一天起，就保持着这种一成不变的生活！”

Amanda 冷冷的审视着他，她的目光紧盯着Nines 抚摸着生物的前臂。 “感谢你的建议，Nines 博士。若情况真的如你所说的那样，我进行测试只是为了确认情况。以及，当我们研读你的报告时...... 我越发担心你在这次研究中的职业操守问题。 Richard，你冒了太多的险。你太沈迷其中了。” 

“Stern 博士，你雇我来研究它的社会行为。这势必会涉及到与被观测对象进行社交活动，” 他反驳道，声音低沉而愤怒。 “与其给样本带来更多的痛苦，能否请你听取我对于他的护理的建议，看看是否能改善他的病情。我怀疑这也许比活体解剖更有效解决他的疾病。” 

“Nines 博士，滚出我的手术室。我需要咨询您有关我样本的社会行为时，我会提出来的。” 当他在坚持他的立场时，Amanda 的态度也变得强硬。 “让我说得更清楚些。您可以选择马上离开我的手术室，然后等我完成检查后继续您的社会测试。或者，您可以签署保密协议并立刻离开我的研究机构。” 

Nines 犹豫了，估算着她是否在虚张声势。不过他从未见过她在这种情况下说过大话（empty talk），尤其是在她渴望突破的时候。尽管他不愿意离开Gavin ，但他并没有太多能够选择的余地。如果他希望帮助Gavin 脱离磨难，他就必须留在研究所的内部....... 他轻叹一声，紧紧握了一下Gavin 的手臂，以引起他的注意。 “我很抱歉，Gavin...... 我得走了，” 他轻声解释道。 “待会。待会就是我们俩的实验时间了。” 

当他转身离开时，Gavin 突然作出猛烈的挣扎，一声惊恐的叫喊响彻整个房间— 拼凑成一个字，当中饱含的情绪将Nines 的心撕成两半，一半是恐惧，一半是内疚。

“Nines！”

这是他第一次从Gavin 口中听到自己名字，听到他绝望的呼喊，这使他非常的痛苦。他低下头，避开Perkins 和 Alan 的目光，直奔游泳池。

他不知道自己在这里等了多久，在对峙之后，他已经无法再次面对实验室了。他不想看到那空荡的水槽，想起Gavin 被迫接受的一切痛苦。几个小时后，Nines 看见Gavin 的身影从尽头的隧道中出现。Nines 走到池边，看着他缓慢的，漫无目的在池底游弋，拒绝浮出水面。绝望中，Nines 把手伸入水中，试图在Gavin 游近时伸手抓住他的肩膀 — 但他却转身游开，继续在水中缓慢地盘旋着，防御性的鳍在他的身边全部立起。过了一会，Gavin 在泳池中心停下，沉入水底，把自己蜷缩成一团。

“Gavin……拜托，过来这边，我们来谈谈......” 他轻声催促道， 喉咙因紧张而收紧，发出的声音几欲破碎。他不知道Gavin 是否能听见他，也不知道Gavin 是否因他在受惊时离他而去而无视他。

在Nines 的观察中，他注意到Gavin 正忙于摆弄他的腹鳍，他蹼状的双手滑过根部的每根卷须，用力搓揉着颜色最深的部位。那是毒液最浓的地方...... 他执着地洗去鳍上多余的毒液，试图消去自己的防御系统。为什么？从动物学的角度来看，动物因迷茫或焦虑而自残的情况并不罕见。像Gavin 这样心理更为成熟的个体，这样的行为可能是一个有意而为的决定—自我惩罚？拼命尝试着去消除会使Nines 远离的威胁？试图去除Amanda 最常测试的物质，令他可以不再被打扰？无论出于何种原因，Nines 都能看到正在造成的伤害，并感觉到胸口传来的阵阵疼痛。于是，他更用力的向Gavin 的方向泼水，试图让他停下来，但这个生物并没有理睬他。

“该死......如果我因此而被逐出项目，是你欠我的。” 他一边嘟囔着，一边踼掉脚上的鞋袜。接着，Nines 脱掉他的实验袍和衬衫，小心翼翼地没入水中，向池的中央游去，注意着不要游的太快或是吓到Gavin。当他靠近的时候，Gavin 抬起头，略微游开，把鳍紧紧贴在他的尾巴上。他的表情在担忧，愤怒和解脱间不断变换，最终停留在警戒上并用手势示意 “伤害” 。Nines 微微摇了摇头，示意Gavin 浮到水面上，想听听他的声音。慢慢地，他把尾巴保持在身后远离Nines 的位置，然后浮出水面。他的脸紧绷着，满脸的不适，双手防御性的交叉在苍白的胸前。

Nines 小心地伸出手，贴上他的双臂，小心翼翼地将他拥入怀中。Gavin 的身体因紧张而绷紧，他把手撑在Nines 赤裸的胸前，然后才想起来这对人类来说是种安慰的表现。他放松下来，把头靠在Nines 的肩膀上，让Nines 以缓慢而安慰的动作轻抚他的背部。

“我很抱歉，Gavin......我尝试过去阻止他们，” 他轻轻的解释着，以一种安抚姿态抚顺他的发丝。 

“Nines……” Gavin 的声音现在变得柔和，贴着Nines 皮肤发出的声音低沉而平静。 “痛.......”

“让我看看。” Nines 放开双手，做出与单词匹配的手势。 Gavin 慢慢地把体重靠在Nines 的身上，小心地展开其中一扇腹鳍，指尖不安地在因过度清洁而疼痛着的位置上滑过。片刻之后，他收回了鱼鳍，示意手臂上残留的輸液管痕迹。Nines 轻轻的抚过它们，然后将另一只手贴到Gavin 的脸颊上，注视着他。 “我不会让他们再次伤害你的...... 我不会。”

他知道这将会是个结束他职业生涯的决定。他知道他计划采取的行动将会对海洋科学的发展产生不可估量的影响...... 但他绝不允许Amanda 将Gavin 放在这种环境中。他不在乎是否会被禁止所有医学实践活动...... 他不会想为一个可以如此残忍对待生物的行业工作。

TBC.


	5. How can I make you understand ? 怎样才能让你明白？

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nines 一边和Gavin 彼此交流着用來表达情感的肢体语言，一边试着讲解他的计划。

Nines 感觉事情的发展有种奇妙的讽刺。如果Amanda 不曾强迫Gavin 进行医疗检查，他永远都不会看到制定计划所需的东西和蓝图。鉴于实验设施受到多重保安措施的保护，这绝非易事。但他有信心，在Amanda 发现之前将Gavin 带出去，并放到合适的运输工具中。他考虑了每一种可能，并从各个角度审视它们。如果他成功了，他就能将Gavin 从实验室里解放出来，并带他回到任何他称之为 “家” 的水域中。如果失败...... 那，至少他有尝试过。

Nines 似乎不是唯一一个在那天做出重大决定的人。自那次检测之后，Gavin 就尽可能地避开Amanda。根据观察者的不同，他的行为展示出两种截然不同的性恪：在观察室内，他小心翼翼地扮演着一个呆瓜，毫无目的地绕着圈，玩着影子游戏和追逐着水流。行为举止无可挑剔，让Amanda 不会再打扰他。当他在游泳池与Nines一起，不被观察时，他显得聪明、健谈并变得比Nines 预期中更热心。他特别喜欢重复叫喊着Nines 的名字，以及向Nines 炫耀着优美的水底动作，直到科学家摸摸他的头或给他一个奖励的击掌。毫无疑问，Gavin 总是很高兴能见到他，而他们的关系也比他预期的更加亲密。

自从水底障碍物测试的彻底失败后，Nines 就放弃计划中基本的智力测验。他确信Gavin 拥有与人类相等的智商与情商。当该习惯牵涉到他的野外生存技能时，行为与情感习惯上便会体现出不同。他更善于狩猎和躲避威胁，倾向于用动作而非声音来进行沟通。如果硬要说点什么的话，只能说是文化差异。因此，他们经常花大量的时间互相教导对方词汇和手势。他已经尽力尝试，尽管Nines 怀疑人类的发声系统是否足够去学习人鱼族的语言，但他能够以不错的精度去复制一些声音。 这并没有拖慢他们交流的进度，Gavin 的词汇量获得了长足的进步。

“Nines！” Gavin 在隧道中钻出，高声呼叫，利用着这宽敞的空间，拉伸着他修长的身躯。

“早安，Gavin，” Nines 笑道，走到他往常的位置上，卷起裤管，双脚浸入水中轻轻晃动。如果让Amanda 看到他这样做，很有可能会大发雷霆...... 但他分析过风险，以及他信任Gavin。毕竟，他还没被螫伤过。

Nines 耐心地等待Gavin 消耗掉在水槽中积压已久的能量，他扇开鱼鳍，以快速游动来活动在局促环境下绷紧的肌肉。一个室内游泳池对他这种体型的生物来说，并不是一个足够的空间，但至少比水槽要好。Nines 想知道Gavin 在浩瀚海洋中的样子，他能游的多快？他会面临着什么样的威胁？他想知道是否还有其他像Gavin 一样的小型水底社会？在早期的调查中，Nines 一直待到凌晨，对Gavin 可能会感到熟悉的居住环境和社会群体进行了理论推论。但他渐渐意识到了解Gavin 最好的方法，就是亲自问他。 他们只是还不知道怎么交流而已。

等Gavin 伸展够了，他漂浮到Nines 身侧，把手肘和头靠在瓷砖上，强而有力的尾巴则在水中摆动。 “学习时间？” 他问，在他适应光线和空气时，漆黑的虹膜收缩，显出了淡褐色。

“是的，学习单词，” Nines 回答，但他看到了Gavin 微微噘嘴。他伸出食指和中指的指尖触碰Gavin 的面颊（这是Gavin 教给他关心的手势—轻柔地触摸对方脆弱的区域，尤其是嘴巴一带，即鼓励对方进行交流，将对方视线引导到自己身上。与双手捧着脸颊的动作意思一样。 ）“怎么了？”

“忘记了，” 他坦率地说。直到Nines 问他忘记了什么，他才以一个调皮的笑容代替了噘嘴。 “忘记拥抱，忘记怎么做。” 

Nines 被逗笑了，向他泼水。 “你才没有忘记如何拥抱呢。你这狡猾的小鱼。” 

“示范！” Gavin 温柔而坚定的说，把自己撑到地板上，以邀请的姿势张开双臂。自从Nines 在池中拥抱他以来，Gavin 就一直为之着迷。他甚至假装受伤，认为这是用来表达 “安抚” 的动作，直到Nines 和他解释人们可以随时拥抱。更何况，Nines 不可能拒绝他这份单纯的快乐，尤其在他遭受了因研究而成的一切苦难后。

Nines 紧紧地环抱着Gavin 的腰，俯身靠在对方身上。一声低沉呼噜从Gavin 的喉间响起，在Nines 的皮肤上带起一阵柔和的震动。他轻轻地抚过Gavin 的发丝，当Gavin 把脸埋在他的颈窝时微微笑了，他凉爽的皮肤让人奇妙地感到清爽怡人。他们享受着这熟悉的接触，直到Gavin 移开，用手臂环着Nines。 “朋友？”

“没错。朋友。” Nines 微笑着，尽可能地模仿Gavin 语言中“朋友” 的发音。 至少， 他认为它应该被翻译成 “朋友”...... 他们用手势模糊地建立出对应的含义。 你＋我＝这个字，这种声音。无论哪种方法都似乎传达着相同的意思。不过这想法是苦涩的，Nines 不认为自己是一个特别好的朋友，至少在Gavin 被囚期间不是。也许他是时候向Gavin 说明他的计划，并试图让他去理解。 “Gavin？听我说......”

Gavin 的表情随着语调的变化而变得凝重，他换了一个更舒服的姿势，并把注意力集中在他的伙伴身上。 Nines 踌躇着，浏览着已理解词语和手势的词汇表，试图找出一个使Gavin 最容易理解的方法。 “这个游泳池，太小。你需要在外面，海洋。大水.....” 他一边讲，一边辅以手势和动作。Gavin 缓缓地点了点头，重复着一系列相似的动作，以表示泳池太小。在Gavin 版本的 “大水” 中包含着鱼，这似乎是一个有进展的迹象。 “对，没错。我要带你到海洋。你明白吗？我会把你带出去的......” 

现在句子已不再成型，词汇量的差距越来越大。Gavin 皱眉思考着学习过的手势和词汇，试图将两者关联在一起。过了许久，他比出了一个象是 “给大水”的手势，接着问了一个问题。他切换成自己的母语，声音轻柔而低沉。 “Ire？”

他以前从没用过这个词，在以往Nines 的教导中也没法找到类似的词。人类只能注视着他， 在脑海中搜索着各种可能性。如果他带着他们一直在用的闪存卡，也许可以通过它们...... Nines 的不理解让Gavin 变得沮丧，于是Gavin 指了指他的笔记本并做了个 “给” 的手势。Nines 有点讶异，把笔记本放到瓷砖上打开，再给Gavin 一支笔。他用拳头笨拙地攥着笔，用力压在纸上，设法画出两种不同的图案。一个长方形，里面有着一只简笔美人鱼以及一些波浪。Gavin 指着第一个图案并表示 “学习单词。”

“游泳池，” Nines 更正道， 一时之间接受了太多信息，使他有点愕然。他没想到人魚会知道什么是艺术或者素描...... 尽管他认为他们可能会在沙子上用棍子画画，所以这个想法并不完全是荒谬的。再者，Gavin 曾多次看到他用笔在上面做笔记，所以知道使用方法也不奇怪。最终，他主动地指向波浪的图案，告诉他 “海洋”。

Gavin 慢慢地复述着这个词，然后指向波浪图案。 “Ire（海洋）。”

Nines 微笑着拿起笔，圈起了本子上的人鱼，画了一个箭头指向海浪。 “带Gavin 到海洋。” 

在一阵局促的寂静中，他的伙伴仰头呆望着他，手不停地在身侧挥动，象征着强烈的情绪波动。当汹涌的情绪不再受控时，他向前扑去，环着Nines 的腰，将他拉近自己，给他一个令人窒息的拥抱。Nines 惊叫了一声，然后靠在Gavin 身上。他正要责备他的伙伴吓了他一跳，Gavin 却忽然捧起了他的脸，把额头贴在他的额上。几声低呜自Gavin 喉间响起，接着他把头从左到右轻轻晃动，Nines 也随之摆动。他们的鼻尖在每一次摆动中轻轻磨擦着，令Nines 想起了爱斯基摩式吻。几个来回后，Gavin 放开了他，然后他惊喜的发现Gavin 的脸颊和脖子上染上了深蓝色。这个爱闹腾的生物实际上脸红了。

这景象引起Nines 心中一阵奇怪的颤动，使他无法动弹。他太可爱了...... 亲密、脆弱又甜蜜。Nines 只希望他能够顺利让Gavin 理解这个计划。他不能够让Gavin 对他失去信心。无论发生什么，他都决意要向Gavin 证明人类也可以是善良的。不幸的是，为了让Gavin 明白，他们必须经历一段艰难的交流过程。尤其是这个计划可能会伤害到Gavin。

“来吧，我们还有很多事情要做。拥抱可以留到你回大海之后再做，” Nines 试图让自己集中精神，回到正题上。

当Gavin 终于放开手时，Nines 将注意力转移到绘图上，试图让Gavin 理解行动的每一步。他画了一个水槽，里面画了Gavin，然后在水槽顶部画一个管道。一旦他确定Gavin 明白了，就在管道上画了一条线，接着在水槽中点上许多的点。过了一下，他又继续画了更多的点，直到把水槽完全覆盖。 “肮脏的水......” 为了演示，Nines 从外袍口袋中拿出了一个小容器，收集了一些池水，给Gavin 看，同时向他表示 “干净” 这个词。他之后又从口入袋中拿出了一个小瓶，滴了一滴绿色的着色素进去。再次展示给Gavin 看，并示意 “肮脏”，然后指着本子上的水槽再次示意。

Gavin 皱着眉，把双手覆在他的脖子上，这是Nines 教他有关 “溺水” 的动作。 “伤害Gavin。”

“我知道......” Nines 叹了口气 ，画了一个临时的水箱，就像他们用作转移和放生项目的那些。 “带Gavin 到这里，到干净的水中。” Nines 在本子的底部画了一个波浪，然后从水箱画了一个箭头指向波浪。 “带Gavin 去海洋。” 

Gavin 看了看计划，又看了看被染绿了的水和瓶子。最终，他拿起了笔，画了一个拿着棍子歪歪扭扭的火柴人。Nines 皱了皱眉，试图弄明白Gavin 的意思。不过，当Gavin 指着门的时候，他想他懂了。守卫。有棍子的男人，像鱼叉和矛，鱼网和钓竿。棍子是 “武器” 的意思。

“没关系，” Nines 微笑着，翻开新的一页，又画了一个水箱。只是这次，他画了一张Gavin 背朝上伏在水箱底部的侧视图，然后在Gavin 和盖子中间画了一只大水母。 “他们会以为我是带水母去海里。”

Nines 认为这次的计划，关键在于风险评估。把一只剧毒的僧帽水母放进水箱，守卫估计不会愿意打开水箱检查。即使他们打开了水箱他们也没法移开水母的触须去仔细检查，所以Gavin 可以把自己藏匿在箱底，直到他们离开。Gavin 作为大西洋海神海蛞蝓高度进化的近亲，应该能够对毒刺的针螫免疫。若发生什么，那只水母也能作为旅途上的零食。

“听起来不错吧？” Nines 问，竖起大拇指并向Gavin 投去一个疑问的眼神。

Gavin 把图画中的自己圈了几圈，用力画了几道线指向大海。然后，放下笔，高声的表示赞同。

这一次......不成功便成仁。

Nines 只希望他能在水质变得危险之前将Gavin 转出观察水槽，然后在Amanda 发现他们之前离开大楼。

TBC.

[1]僧帽水母又稱葡萄牙戰艦（英語：Portuguese man o' war），是一種管水母。僧帽水母的刺絲胞令細小魚類及其他獵物癱瘓。


	6. Prison Break 逃狱

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：感谢各位的支持。很高兴收到你们的留言，也感谢大家一直以来对故事的喜爱。

Nines 对如此轻易就进到水质处理室而惊讶。他只要出示证件，说明自己正在“进行化学过滤分析，以确保水内有足够的微生物群”，就直接通过了安保。现在开始，他唯一的任务就是找到过滤过程中使用的稳定剂，将平时用于模拟海水的物质，替换成富含益生菌的物质。当中最困难的部分是与良心的搏斗，通过增加益生菌，预示着他正主动地创造一个对Gavin 有害的环境。但这是唯一可以带Gavin 离开的方法。从长远来看，这已经算是个比较温和的方法了。尽管如此，也无法消除他将污染物倒入水中，体内那令人反胃的罪恶感。

三天后，水槽受到明显污染。藻类和碎石在水中漂浮，顺着水流追逐着生物的尾巴。Gavin 看上去还不错，但变弱的肤色和偶尔揉眼的动作，能明显地反映出水质变差对他的影响。在游泳池，他会花更多时间停留在水面，更多地使用肺而非腮来呼吸，享受着干净的空气和稍微干净一点的泳池。但是，比起Gavin 为了计划所忍受的痛苦和表现出的无精打采，让人更揪心的......是他每次让Nines 安心的方式。每当Nines 问他是否感到疼痛，想不想要提早离开水槽，开始他们的计划时，Gavin 都会摇摇头，用粗糙嘶哑的声音呜叫着“海洋”。因为等待的时间越长，净水所需的时间就越长，这将会为他们争取到更多的时间。

到了第七天，水质已经被严重污染。Amanda 也注意到了水质的变化，并要求在水源中加入大剂量的稳定剂，不经意间使水质变得更为混浊。当然，她不会知道为什么。Nines 的小动作没被发现，问题也还没暴露。不过Gavin 已经受了太多的苦。尽管他尽可能地抑制身体对死水的排斥反应，但他的呼吸变得太浅、太急了。Nines 不忍看他继续受苦，他们需要捉住机会。不然，

他怕Gavin 虚弱的身体无法支撑到出海。机不可失，时不再来......

“Dr.Stern 我越发担心水质..... ” 他从专业的角度指出，并瞥了一眼水槽以证明自己的观点。 “从纪录中可以看到您曾经加大清洁用溶剂的用量，但我认为我们可能需要彻底清洗整个供水系统。有些地方不太对劲。” 

Amanda 仔细地审视着他和他的说辞。 “我非常清楚你对这生物的关心，Dr. Nines，” 她开口道，语气将近嘲讽。但当她看到Gavin 呼吸困难的模样时，Nines 几乎能猜到她大脑里的考量。置换整个供水系统会是一个大工程，甚至会拖延他们的研究进度......但总比完全失去实验物好。 “现在的情况下，你可能是对的。我们最好还是清洁整个系统，然后用新的水槽重新开始。”

“清洁期间我可以把Gavin 带到泳池里，” Nines 直言道，尽量在语调中表现出克制不住的期许 。

“我认为把牠安置在临时水族箱更合适，不是吗？我们还得把泳池中的污染物沖洗干净。” 当Amanda 踏进他准备好的陷阱时，他不得不用力压下嘴角的微笑。

他轻叹了一声，挪开视线。“好吧......不，当然，你是对的。长远来看，无菌水族箱是最好的选择...... 我只是希望他不要太难受。”

“清理应该不会花太长的时间，就几个小时左右，”Amanda 说。 “如果你不能忍受和他分开这么久，实验室C 有一只迷人的小乌贼可以陪你。” 

Nines 没打算理会她的建议，点头后转身离开 。他的心正在胸口砰砰乱跳，大脑什至无法组织出一个回答。如果Amanda 知道呢？如果她是在试探他呢？如果他能带Gavin 离开这里，就算赌上他的执照也是值得的。但失去执照，同时还让Gavin 回到那该死的玻璃罐里的想法太可怕了，他连想都不敢想。不管发生什么，他都绝不能让Amanda 把Gavin 关回水槽。无论如何...... 前后一共用了4 位科学家，才把Gavin 哄出了水池。这淘气的生物对即将要进入的小型转运箱很是好奇。Nines 正在实验室里，保持低调，这样他才能在时机成熟时带走Gavin。不过，他也正通过监视系统留意着现场，Gavin 的主动令他印象深刻。进到水族箱，Gavin 就马上扩张鱼鳍，将躯干部分推向水面并把尾巴折叠在鱼缸上方，以显示出自己的庞大。这是一个巧妙的方法，能让科学家们认为他太大了，无法与其他生物同用一个水族箱。非常聪明的做法。

接下来的时间，是Nines 生命中最长的 45分钟。他等待着，直到水族箱被转移到侧翼尽头的存放室。期间，他一直假装自己正在写报告，偶尔问问Miller 和 Parkins 问题，为自己打掩护。当他确认Amanda 已被排空将近1,000,000加仑污水的巨大任务分散了注意力时，他溜了出去，向存放设施前进。警卫们只扫了一眼他的挂证，就放他进去了，这让Nines 感到异常的不安。如果他们是Amanda 捉捕计划的一员......Nines 在脑内大声斥责疑神疑鬼的自己，试图让活跃的大脑安静下来。要完全镇定下来很难，Nines 做了几个深呼吸，然后迈步向前。 穿过了刺鳐的水箱，稀有深海品种的特殊压力箱和长相奇特的头足类，Nines 最后停在了左侧靠墙的大型水箱前。当他从水箱顶部的盖子往下看，就看见Gavin 正懒洋洋地躺在箱底吹泡泡，不禁失笑。他的表情中有种抚慰人心的纯真和平静，丝毫没被他们即将面对的混乱和危险所困扰。他只要做的就是快乐地看着气泡浮上水面，并相信Nines 会把他带回海洋。当Gavin 看到Nines 的脸时，张嘴想要喊出他们之间一贯的问候，但随即警醒地转为挥手。Nines 轻笑，挥手示意，小心地打开水箱的盖子。

“你看起来健康了一点。接下来是最困难的部分了...” 他解释，寻找着他前几天做了记号的水箱。将它拉出来，打开，然后苦恼的看着里面的大水母。如果没有合适的装备，很难将水母拿出来，但Nines 没有意欲向技术人员解释他为什么需要用网，尤其是在一只被分类为可放生的标本身上。

Nines 还没来得及为实际操作而操心时，Gavin 就靠到水母箱的边上，用双手抓起水母，然后一脸得意地把牠拖进自己的水族箱里，过程让Nines 的心跳漏了一下。 “Nines 受伤，Gavin 食物，” 他灿然一笑，咬了一口水母有毒的触须来证明自己的话。

“好吧，你这聪明的小淘气，” Nines 笑着，将空了的水箱推回原位。当他听到Gavin 喊了一声 “小淘气” 的时候真的是又惊又喜。在他的话里能马上学起来的词，当然会是这个。Nines 挑起眉，侧过头来，严肃的表情在看见Gavin 潜入水底，像躲猫猫一样藏在大水母的后面时分崩离析。Nines 回到箱边朝里看，试图寻找在水母掩护下Gavin 的踪迹。如果他相当仔细的观察，也能从阴影中办识到Gavin 的背部，但前提是他要特别去找。不管怎样，他们没有退路。合上顶盖，压下胃里翻滚不适的恐惧，把水箱推到大门边。每走一步，他的心就收紧一下。握着推柄的手心已经湿透，双腿绵软无力，只能依靠着推车，撑着双腿勉强前行。

当他走到门口，一个警卫拦下他，敲了敲水箱。 “你要带着它去哪里？”

Nines 不确定是哪个先停下来，他的脉搏还是他的呼吸。 不知怎么，他的脑子有点缺氧，想不出一个答案。 “牠到了放生期限了，我正要把它搬到卸装区。換水期间，做不了太多的研究，所以我打算清理一下存放室。” Nines 解释道。在他自己听来，他的声音显得尖利而僵硬。

他把确认文书递过去，耐心地等待警卫的检查，文件上许多地方都写着 “小心：剧毒” 和 “极度小心” ，警告似乎起到了作用。警卫粗略地看了一下水箱，显得漠不关心。Nines 想着也对，他们不知道Amanda 在怀疑他。而Nines 只是众多 ‘实验袍子’ 的其中一员，他只需要按程序去处理就好了。Nines 笑着接过交还的文件，把它挂回水箱侧面的勾子上。

“谢谢。把这车卸下以后，我还会再来的。” Nines 撒了个谎，把箱子推到走廊。肾上腺素夹杂着恐惧一起上涌，加快了他的步伐。当他把水箱推到卸装区时，皮肤因为压力都已经变得汗涔涔的了。他花了一点时间冷静下来，然后把水箱推到停车场的空地上，在那里，用来 ‘捉与放’（catach-and-release）[1] 海洋生物的集装车每天会来一次。然而，当Nines 意识自己计划中的缺憾时，恐慌再一次卷土重来。

‘捉与放’的集装车正在外出勤中。

这意味着没有足够大的车来放水箱。

恐慌如冰碴在血液中蔓延，使他僵在原地，动弹不得。他怎么会这么蠢！ “不......不，不不。”

Gavin 观察到阳光的方向，意识到他们没有在移动，就从观察孔偷看了一眼，确认附近安全后，挪开一半盖子。 “Nines？”

“嗯。我在...只是...这里没有货车，” Nines 试着去解释，指着空荡荡的停车场。接着，他指了指水箱，又指了指几个车位以外自己的车。然后，打出 ‘太大’ 的手势。 “我们需要一辆货车。” Gavin 眉头轻蹙，勘察着私家车的空间。他是被货车送到实验设施，所以他一定知道汽车的概念。但他还是无视科学家对水箱太大的强调，一直指向Nines 的车。最终，这生物不耐地发出低声的咆哮，并拍了下Nines 的前臂。当他确认Nines 把注意力放到他身上时，把盖子完全掀开，挺起上身，高举双臂做出 ‘登登’ 般的出场动作。 “Gavin 小，”他坚持，再次指向Nines 的车。

这主意吓到了Nines，荒谬得引他咯咯笑了起来，上气不接下气的。 “你想坐我的车。在没有水箱的情况下？Gavin... 没有水。车里面没有水。” 

Gavin 深吸了一口气，清楚地表明自己的观点。好吧，他们好像也没有其他选择了。Nines 咒骂一声并检查着身后的门，确保他们没有被跟踪。然后，冲向他的车把它开到卸装货的平台上。过程中唯一的小麻烦是，Nines 需要帮Gavin 从水箱中出来，打开后备箱，并把座位弄平。这样他就有足够舒适的空间了。

这一切都太魔幻了。

他正开着车前往海边，后面是一条真正的人鱼，是他从导师的研究设施那偷来的。

他们会把他抓起来的：要么是因为盗窃珍贵和受保护物种而入狱，或是因为声称车上有人鱼而被关进精神病院。

“Nines！海洋！” Gavin 催促道，并靠在面料粗糙的座椅上。 

“对... 对。海洋。” Nines 重复，发动了汽车。与此同时，他注意到两个技术人员从大楼跑出来，向他招手示意他停下来。相反，他把脚踩到油门上，直到冲出主干道才敢回头。

TBC.

[1] Catch and Release: 钓鱼术语, 意思是“抓到后放掉”


	7. A Bittersweet Goodbye 苦乐参半的告别

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：来了，亲们！最后一章！
> 
> 非常感谢大家的阅读，我有看每一个留言，你们的支持鼓励着我完成整个故事。也请继续关注我未来的作品。爱你们！

如果你试过在繁忙的周三下午，载着一尾人鱼经过底特律的市中心，那么你会明白这是一件多么压力山大的事。

每过一段时间，Nines 便会紧张的查看后视镜，检查后面是否有追截的痕迹，检查Gavin 在后座是否舒适，检查他们有没有引起过多的关注。他想过绕远路，或者经常地改变前进方向，但他意识到这样并没有任何帮助。Amanda 清楚知道他的终点是水源，不是伊利湖（Lake Eyrie）就是大海。对她来说派两队警卫分守两处并不是什么难事，因此他们要是能赶在她调派人手之前到达海边，Gavin 彻底逃离她魔掌的机会就越大。一旦进入开阔水域，至少要出动一整个潜艇队才能再次找到他。

同时，一个自私的想法在他脑中浮现，使得他心中充满了愧疚和懊悔。如果他把Gavin 带回海里，他可能永远都不会再见到他了。在Amanda 搜索期间，Gavin 冒险上岸并不安全，而Nines 也不得不面对现实，就是他可能将为此面临牢狱之灾。光是这一点，就足以剖开他美好的想像，提醒他形势的严峻。然而，他知道每一次牺牲，每一次冒险都是值得的。

“Nines……大海？” Gavin 问道，从后排车窗的边缘窥探着，带点抱怨的看着外面往来的车辆。

“很快，” 他回答说，把手伸向后方紧握着Gavin 的手向他保证，直到不得已时才把手重新放回方向盘上。 “我们很快就到了。”

“不... Nines 海洋，” Gavin 试着去说明，努力寻找着合适的语汇。 “Nines 留在... 留在海洋。”

“待在海边陪着你...” Nines 苦笑着，不确定如何表达才能让Gavin 明白。 “我不能... 他们会伤害你。”

Gavin 深深的叹了口气，张开双手，揉了揉脸，Nines 知道这是沮丧的动作。 “海洋，大，Nines。”

“我无法在海里生存，我是个人类。而你无法在岸边生活，因为他们会来抓你。” Nines 答道，领会错了他的意思。直到他看到Gavin 脸上恼怒的表情，才恍然大悟。 “但我可以住在其他海岸，远离底待律但依旧接近海洋。”

Gavin 没能完全理解这些话，但Nines 语气的变化让他受到鼓舞。他笑了笑，靠回座位上，调整好一个更舒适的姿势，准备他的长途旅行。 Nines 考虑过搬到有Gavin 的地方海岸重新开始的可能性。他可以研究Gavin 的生存环境和同类生物的社交行为，然后以假名将他的发现投到私人期刊，声称是对一种 “迄今未命名” 的新型水生哺乳类动物的研究。这不会带来很大的收入，但也足够了，他可以用这些钱去保护Gavin 免受研究机关的侵扰。如果余生无事，他将会回味着自己有价值的一生离开吧。

在路上，Nines 隐约听到后面传来轻柔的鸣动。他瞥了一眼后视镜，看到Gavin 正抱着自己的尾巴，看着窗外的天空，哼着小调。哼鸣声越来越大，慢慢汇聚成歌。Nines 花了好一阵子才听出来这是什么歌，毕竟从一个非人类种族口中听到 ‘Careless Whisper’ 实在是太惊讶了。 他转头望向Gavin，在副歌的部分加入歌词合唱。此刻，Gavin 脸上的笑容是无价的。

“你从哪儿学来的？” Nines 笑着问道，在看到海滩的路标时转向，离开公速公路。

“海边的人类，” Gavin 解释，耸了耸肩膀示意 “舞蹈”。Nines 还没来得及请他再唱一首，Gavin 就坐起身子，把手掌按在窗户上， 雀跃地指着地平线。 “大海！” 

Nines 顺着Gavin 的指尖望去，从建筑物的缝隙间窥见海岸线的踪影。越靠近水源，发现的风险就越高。当房子在视线中逐渐远去时，Nines 试图牢记这个瞬间 — Gavin 笑着从窗口凝视地平线的样子，他的鳍跃跃欲试地扇动的样子，他漂亮的颜色，他喉间兴奋的哼唱... 将这些画面刻入脑海，证明当下是真实的。终于，他们来到了可以隐去踪影的私人海滩。Nines 把车子开上沙滩，尽可能地驶近海边，才敢打开后车门。

Gavin 几乎没有任何犹豫，从车上重重地摔到沙滩上，强壮的尾巴和鳍片以惊人的速度向水边推进。只见一线蓝色从眼前闪过，Gavin 坐在迎面而来的海浪上。然后，随着柔和的海浪隐去，在Nines 的视野中消失。一瞬间，Nines 以为他就这么离开了，甚至没有一声告别..... 但他突然在几米外的水面冒出头来，发出响亮的欢呼声。 “大海！”

脱去脚上的鞋袜，Nines 挽起裤管，到浅滩区去接他。在他不肯从深水区回来时，狠狠的瞪着这淘气的生物。 “Gavin，来这边。再往前走，我会湿透的。” 

Gavin 缓缓游过来。当他足够接近Nines 的时候，扑了上去，一把抱住他，然后两人双双倒回海中，将人彻底浸湿。Nines 被水呛到不停咳嗽，直到他重新找回呼吸时，他感觉Gavin 双臂正有力地撑起他。 “受伤？” Gavin问道，声音因担心而变得紧张。

“不，我没事，” Nines 粗声地笑了，试图让双脚够到地面。

“浮。” Gavin 指导着，把他拉到更深的水域中。最初，Nines 紧紧抓着他，轻轻地蹬水，直到他意识到Gavin 正把他托到水面之上。 “浮动...” 

于是，Nines 渐渐的放松下来，任由Gavin 把他带往更开阔的水域。 离岸越远，焦虑让他的喉咙隐隐作痛，他不断的回望岸边…… 但Gavin 似乎坚定地向着某个目标前进。当Gavin 把他们带到一片露出水面的礁石群旁，海滩己经完全消失在视线外了。他游到一块大而平坦的石块边并协助Nines 登上去。他的表情在期待和紧张之间来回切换，他伸手拍了一下Nines 才潜到水底下。Nines 能听到Gavin 模糊的啸鸣，让Nines 想起海豚和鲸鱼的回声定位。很可能是一种远程呼叫，帮助他的同类在远距离中寻获彼此。可几分钟过去，什么都没有发生。

接着，一阵啸呜齐声加入。Nines 惊讶的看着许多黑影向着礁石逼近。一开始，他们犹豫着不敢靠近，直到一张小脸冒出水面 — 她年纪一定很小，看起来像个人类的小孩，除了她的皮肤是饱满的粉红色，以及在亮光中忽闪的黑色眼睛。Gavin 游了过去，大声欢呼着将她紧紧的搂在胸前转圈。其他人也逐渐加入其中，把Gavin 拉到温暖的怀抱中，额角相对碰献上衷心的问候。Nines 只能在远处看着，惊讶于居然有整整七个人鱼类生物来迎接Gavin 回家。

Gavin 从同伴的拥抱中脱身，领着当中最小的伙伴来到礁石前，当其中一个同伴不安的表示反对时，他用母语说了点什么。然后，他小心的把孩子抱起来，让她坐到自己的肩膀上，朝Nines 游去。Nines 可以清楚的看到她的卷须构成屬头足纲 — 不是Gavin 那样类似蓝天使的卷须，更像是墨鱼或鱿鱼。现在他定睛一看，其他人鱼的尾巴有些像狮子鱼，有些则像海荨麻（巨形水母之一）。Nines 看着女孩的表情由喜转忧，转头向其他人鱼寻求安慰，Gavin 轻轻地哼起歌安抚她。当他们足够接近的时候，他鼓励她趴在石边伸出手。Nines 先牵起Gavin 的手，让她明白这是安全的，然后才慢慢把他的手放到她手上。她突然咯咯地笑了起来，然后飞快地跑开，一会儿又缓缓地靠近，直到再次获得一个温暖的交握，才满足地游走。Nines 情不自禁地和她一起笑了起来，因为这一切都太不现实了。

很快，一堆难以理解的语言传来，Gavin 皱起眉，表情变得严肃。他看了看Nines，又看了看岸边，计算着两者之间的距离。 “没关系的，Gavin。我可以自己游回去。” Nines 向他保证，伸手将Gavin 的头发轻轻向后梳。 “我会在海边一直寻找你的... 我会找到你。我保证。” 

Gavin 把双手按在岩石上，将自己拉上岸，靠到Nines 身上，让他可以抱住自己。他犹豫了一下，把脸转向Nines。然后，Nines 感觉到唇上被轻轻的吻了一下。在他反应过来之前，Gavin 已经跳入水中离开了......

*************************************************************************

这一年剩下的时间里，Nines 都在海边搜寻着任何海洋群落的踪迹。每个海岸都会逗留一周左右....... 但什么都没找到。沙滩上没有手绘的图像，没有以奇怪方式排列的垃圾，什么都没有。 当春天来临时，Nines 几乎要放弃希望。浩瀚的大海有着无数的海岸，然而，在对的时间找到正确的海滩的机会，微乎其微。最后，在束手无策和绝望的情况下，Nines 来到Gavin 最初出现的伊利亚湖。站在码头上，眺望着水面，看着鸭子和天鹅在浅水区教导幼崽，为气候回暖时的迁徙作准备。看着崽子们组成的图案，Nines 蹙着眉，思绪突然清晰起来... 一个想法逐渐成形。 欣喜若狂的Nines 跳入驾驶座，驾着车猛地冲入车道—沿着公路向东北方向前进，尽可能确保水域在他的视线范围内。无线电因为不断切换的区域而嗡嗡作响，一如拼命追赶着海潮的他。Nines 日以继夜地不停的赶路，直到太阳再度升起，他发现自己来到了魁北克的圣劳伦斯河河口。精疲力尽的Nines 把车停到河边，漫无目的地在河边徘徊，将近12个小时的长途驾驶，让他的后背和腿都发出了抗议...... 但他肯定。就是这里了。

由于去年的暴雨导致河水决堤，这个地方己经变得面目全非。这对水生哺乳动物来说，很容易让他们顺着河水被带到底特律下面的湖泊，而不是回到大海。如果那些生物有迁徙的习性，它们会在每年春天回到这里，在浅水区养育它们的幼崽，然后再返回大海。当他终于筋疲力尽时，Nines 从车上抽出一条毯子，在水边一处宁静的地方安顿下来。待他小睡一会后，便会沿着河边寻找他留下的蛛丝马迹。

他睡的很沉，多亏这晴朗的天气和这偏僻的小径，没有路人来打扰他的安眠。几个小时过去了，他悠悠醒转，感觉到有什么冰凉潮湿的东西滴在他的脸颊上。当他睁开眼睛的时候，他看到了他曾经以为要永远失去的东西……

“Nines？” Gavin 的声音在颤抖，不敢相信。 “Nines！”

科学家突然失语，最后一丝的睡意都随着梳理着Gavin 湿发的指尖滑走。 是真的...... 他真的在这里，就在面前，触手可及，而且他还记得Nines 的名字。在他能控制自己之前，他就把Gavin 紧紧拥入怀中，眼泪止不住的从眼角渗出。 “Gavin...你来了。”

松开了拥抱，他捧着Gavin 透着淡蓝的脸颊，贴上对方的额头，享受着这刻的亲密。轻柔的呼吸打在他的皮肤上，冰凉潮湿的肌肤使触碰到的每个地方都让Nines 感到舒适。过了一会儿，他靠得更近了一点，贴上Gavin 的嘴唇。然后又恢复到一年前初见时的距离。

Gavin 发出了一声介乎颤音和低鸣之间的叫声，作为回礼他坚定地磨着Nines 的鼻子。 “Nines，留...留在这里。Gavin留... Gavin 和 Nines留在这里。” 他终于把想表达的意思好好说出来了，紧紧抓住Nines，好像怕他会消失一样。

“好。好，我会留在你身边的，” Nines 笑了，轻柔的笑了，眼中缓缓浮现出喜悦和欣慰。 “我们会待在这里的。一起。” 

END

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the translation permit ! 感謝授權


End file.
